User talk:Mithrăndir
Welcome to Lovely Lovia! You can buy yourself a house somewhere :) Русский? --OWTB 17:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Нет, к сожалению я не русский. :) I’ve already found a lot and moved in, is it OK? --Mithrăndir 17:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's perfect! Maybe you can set up a company or so. After 50 edits and 4 days you could become a citizen! --OWTB 17:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don’t feel like setting up a company or so. :) I’ve applied for a teaching position at the Nobel University, and I’d actually like to open galleries, museums and faculties in Lovia if possible. --Mithrăndir 17:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's wonderfull too! :D --OWTB 17:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can buy a house in Clymene's beautiful capital, Sofasi. Lokixx 17:46, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::I see you have already bought a house ;-) Maybe you can invest in Clymene (company, factory, shop, ...) Lokixx 17:49, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sofasi does seem a nice-looking marine town indeed. I might open a book shop there. ;) ::::: Great! Lokixx 17:57, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::May I ask what Mithrăndir means? :D --OWTB 18:01, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Of course you may. Mithrandir is one of the names Tolkien used for his character Gandalf, the wizard, in one of the languages of the Middle-earth. The hook above a'' in Mithrăndir, which I chose as my fictional surname, marks that the previous syllable, and not that one, should be stressed. --Mithrăndir 18:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome! I hope you'll enjoy your stay, and if you have questions whatsoever, you know where to find me. 18:00, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I am most grateful for your welcome, Sire. :) --Mithrăndir 18:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Can I be so rude of asking you how you found this site? Always interesting to hear :-) 18:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Hm, I think I searched for ''fictional country on Google or so. :/ --Mithrăndir 18:15, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, I searched for fictional country wiki, that’s right. --Mithrăndir 18:19, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::: 18:17, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::::A very warm welcome indeed from ¿Lars Washington? 18:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. --Mithrăndir 18:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You are doing a great job! I like it ¿Lars Washington? 02:52, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you. I like the place. ;) Though, I must admit I was quite afraid of doing something wrong. --Mithrăndir 02:56, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don' be afraid, if you do something wrong, you will be told and guided. ¿Lars Washington? 03:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Hi there Hi, I see you find your way well through our nation. Your bookstore is extraordinary and very well done. I am glad to see you like it here, though there is one small thing. The First High School is a private project of our friend Arthur Jefferson. We prefer that you ask him first before changing things. It's important to watch what's whose here. of course you can help him a hand, I am sure he will be glad you are so helpful, but please just ask him and wait for an affirmative answer, that will work out easier for all of us. Okay? 08:32, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :It’s nice you liked my bookstore. I quite like it, too. :Unfortunately, I became aware that the First High School was "a private project of our friend" only after I did some changes to it, and I did ask for his permission then and stopped editing until he gives me an answer. I am sorry for not remembering to ask first, I hope our friend won’t be much too angry. --Mithrăndir 08:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) (as you can see, they're well fed :D) ::The cavy is most beautiful and I’ll call it Shakespeare. :) --Mithrăndir 15:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :You are doing well I see Do you have much experience with wikias? By the way: this night you will become citizen, which has several benefits 05:49, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::But, because you are so good working, I will already ask you this morning whether you want to become citizen. It has many benefits and no downside, except for the fact that we need to need just two things: ::* Your gender? ::* Your full name? (given name, possible middle names, surname) :: 06:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::I have got experience with both Wikia and Wikimedia projects so I am quite capable with editing in MediaWiki syntax. I’d like to become a citizen, and concerning my gender and full name, I believe you will easily find both on my user page, if it’s not my real private gender and name you’re looking for, in which case I might think again before sharing such information, if you understand. ;) --Mithrăndir 15:21, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Of course I understand, just a formality we have to ask according to the Constitution. 15:42, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::What happened to "Every human being and citizen has the right of privacy" (Article 2)? :D Whatever, my "official given name, a surname" is Đorđe D. Božović and my gender happens to be masculine. I strongly discard with this "formality" and will seek for its omission in the future. --Mithrăndir 15:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's a necessary and easy part of our law. We do not ask anything, like religious affiliations, siblings, ancestry, studies, origins, etc. Only name (which is required for several reasons, and gender, which is required for a better way of writing articles. 15:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I don’t find it necessary, but there you are. This makes Lovia not a libertarian country, not to mention it opposes some of the basic principles of Wikia itself. --Mithrăndir 16:03, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, you're doing very well! Though, one small thing: could you add Category:Image of art to all the artworks you upload? Thanks, 08:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, mine... Now you tell me. Huh, okay, I’ll try to do it. --Mithrăndir 08:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Zdravo :D I've got a request. Could you please support Ben Opat' at Forum:State elections? It is very important that our state gets a governour. Already thank you ;) --OWTB 15:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Citizen News IV |} : 14:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Oceana News |} |} 10:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) UP Something is wrong with your Userpage. Can you fix it? Lars Washington 08:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I don’t know. Can you tell me what is wrong with it? It is shown perfectly normal on my computer. Do the pictures overlap with the text or something? --Mithrăndir 20:30, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::The first quote is OK, the second and third are lined up next to eachother and show vertically on your page. like this: It looks nice indeed, but it resembles the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia too much for me not to think of the country of my ancestors every time I see it. (about the Royal Standard of King Dimitri I) The third quote is next to it, written in the same way. Hope this is of any help to you Lars Washington 05:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Is it OK now? I think it should be. --Mithrăndir 20:43, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::This is very OK now Lars Washington 04:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :::Very well. Thank you. :) --Mithrăndir 20:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:35, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Congressman, something for you? As a citizen, you can run for Member of the Congress. Interested? >>> Forum:Federal elections (candidacies until December 31). 13:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) 2010 Notice Hi there! First of all, I'd like to wish you the best for 2010! I hope you'll enjoy the next decade. As a Lovian, I also wish to express my hope for an active Lovian in 2010. Furtheron, there is important political news. Our first democratic elections since 2008 have just begun! As a citizen, you are entitled to vote for our candidates. All candidates with three supportive votes will become Member of the Congress, and the person with the most votes shall become our Prime Minister. I don't have to tell you how important it is for me, Lovia and yourself that you cast your votes wisely! You have three supportive votes which you can give to three different candidates. This you can do from this moment on, at the Federal Elections Office. Good luck in 2010 and I hope to see you in the elections office! 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Citizen News VI |} : 07:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:04, October 5, 2013 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 2''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''2 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:11, February 17, 2017 (UTC)